


They said it's innocence

by Perzikje



Category: Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perzikje/pseuds/Perzikje
Summary: Ståle knows what he wants but Mark isn't so sure yet.





	They said it's innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely did not happen.

Ståle was lounging on the bed when Mark got out of the bathroom.

“Hey,” he greeted, smiling happily as he flopped down on the bed face first, turning his head in Ståle’s direction.

“Hi,” Ståle greeted him with a kiss.

Though Mark hated hotel rooms, he quite liked the privacy they offered in comparison to sharing a cabin with friends. He’d given his extra room key to Ståle the night before after they’d checked in.

“Sleep well?” Ståle asked.

“Hmm,” he affirmed. Mark had been exhausted last night, not having gotten much rest for three days, and so he’d gone to bed early and alone. “I could sleep some more, though.” This made Ståle laugh and kiss him again.

“You could do that but I was thinking we could do something else.”

The sparkle in his eyes said enough; the accompanying eyebrow wiggle was not needed, really.

“Okay,” Mark readily agreed, pulse already kicking up a notch or two.

Ståle kissed him again, his short beard scratching Mark’s freshly shaved skin and he groaned, closing his eyes while opening his mouth against Ståle’s, letting his tongue in. Ståle kissed him deep but easy, full of confidence which always left Mark chasing him, begging for more without words.

He tried to roll over onto his side for better access but Ståle draped an arm over Mark’s back to halt his movement.

“Let me take care of you,” Ståle said while licking his lips. Mark’s eyes zoomed in on that movement, mouth agape.

“Okay,” he managed, heat already starting to pool in his stomach and groin. Ståle had quite some skill with his mouth; he gave the best blowjobs Mark had ever experienced. The first time Ståle had sucked him off it had been so overwhelmingly good that Mark had not even lasted two minutes, feeling pretty embarrassed about that until just a few seconds later when Ståle had come, too, without even needing Mark to touch him. They’d come pretty far from that and now they could usually stretch out their encounters, making them that much better for both. But yeah, just thinking about Ståle’s mouth on his dick was enough to get hard any day.

Mark shifted his hips to readjust and get comfortable, sighing in pleasure as Ståle fully pressed himself against Mark’s side, brushing his still damp hair aside as he went to work on the spot behind his ear that always made him shiver. Eventually Ståle moved on to the back of his neck, occasionally using a bit of teeth. Mark’s eyes closed and when Ståle fully climbed on top of him his arms went up above his head, grabbing a pillow so he could prop up his head.

Again, he shivered as that talented mouth started a slow pattern down between his shoulder blades and lower, his body lax as he practically melted against the sheets.

“Ah!” he exclaimed in surprise as Ståle bit down.

“Just making sure you’re still awake.” Though Mark could not see his face, the smirk was evident in Ståle’s voice.

Reaching the small of Mark’s back, Ståle pushed himself up and tugged at the towel still in place on Mark’s hips. Obligingly, Mark lifted his ass and was just about to turn over when, with some force, Ståle’s hand firmly pushed him back down on his front. Mark made a sound in protest. Ståle’s touch had done the trick of getting him all worked up and he wanted to get to the main act, his groin already tightening in anticipation of hot, wet heat.

“Shh,” Ståle silenced him, “I’ll take care of you,” repeating his words from earlier.

Mark tried to relax against the bed but his hips had a mind of their own, making a few half attempted thrusts against the sheets as his dick yearned for some attention.

“Hey, none of that now,” Ståle ordered, his mouth suddenly right next to Mark’s ear as he was messing with his backpack. Mark groaned in frustration; patience was never his strong suit. After two more thrust he was able to stop his hips from moving desperately in search of friction. Just as Mark looked over at Ståle to see what the hell was in his backpack that was more important than getting Mark off, right now thank you, Ståle reclaimed his mouth and he forgot all about the stupid bag. He made another half assed attempt to flip himself over, but as before, Ståle refused to let him, getting back on top and making his way back down.

Ståle tried to focus as he reached the part where Mark’s back turned into his backside. This was new territory and he wanted, had for some time, but could never find the right time or way to ask. Now he was just going to go for it, hoping he would get Mark interested in the proceedings, and if not, well, then at least he’d tried.

He took in the wonderful display under him on the bed. Mark had a nicely shaped round butt and it was a thing of beauty. With his thumb Ståle pushed his ring off and dropped it somewhere on the bed. He’d find it back later. He took a shivering breath, feeling unexpectedly nervous as he placed both hands on the firm cheeks, softly massaging the well developed muscle. He could feel Mark tense up but the other man stayed silent, his body relaxing after only a few seconds. So far, so good.

Taking his time, Ståle explored this part of Mark that had seemed almost inaccessible to him before apart from a few touches here and there, mostly through clothing. Not knowing if he would ever get another opportunity, he tried to map this anatomical masterpiece out in his mind, from the dimples and pale skin dusted with short soft light hairs to the small dark mole on his left cheek and the way the skin dipped down in the middle. Ståle’s mouth watered at the sight and he swallowed hard. His libido demanded for him to get a move on and while he was still in control over his basic urges, he did not plan to ignore them.

Mark started wiggling his hips again as Ståle’s hands reached his cleft, first just gliding his fingers over it without any real pressure before putting his hands on both sides and carefully pulling both cheeks apart. The man beneath him became quite still. Ståle looked in awe at what was now revealed to him. Unable to resist anymore, he softly pushed his forefinger against the smooth skin just behind Mark’s balls. There was no protest from Mark, his body stock-still, which Ståle took as a sign that he could move on, trusting on the fact that Mark was always very vocal when he did not like something. Lowering his head, he could smell the body wash Mark must’ve used earlier, the scent being stronger here. He smiled briefly before moving the last inch or so down, still holding both cheeks apart as he lazily ran his tongue over his lover’s opening once.

Mark startled badly, kicking out both legs in a reflex, trying to move away as far as possible while he exclaimed a horrified sound. Ståle quickly moved his head up so he wouldn’t get injured unintentionally. Yeah, he lusted for that ass almost desperately, and sure, he had even dreamed about it once, but that did not mean he wanted to risk getting his nose broken by it. He would probably have a problem or two explaining that one.

“What’re you doing?!” Mark demanded, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Ståle. His face was shocked and completely flushed.

“Licking your ass,” Ståle stated the obvious.

Mark’s mouth hung open in pure disbelieve. “Why?”

“Because it feels good.”

“But it’s dirty.”

“Du bare… you just took a shower, yes?” Ståle struggled to speak English, his eyesight going wonky as the blood suddenly rushed through his body at full speed, partly in lust but mostly in fear that Mark would get up from this bed and leave him.

“Yeah,” Mark agreed quietly, voice now insecure, “But...”

Ståle crawled up his body, head now just below Mark’s so he could look him in the eye.

“I want to,” he said. He wanted to kiss Mark to reassure him but held himself back as that probably wasn’t the best idea given where his mouth had just been. Instead, he put a hand on his face. Mark’s cheeks were warm to the touch. He looked so damn uncomfortable.

“I really want to,” Ståle repeated, “Please let me.”

Mark’s face was incredulous.

“You want to?”

Ståle nodded, “Yeah.” It was a small task in itself to not push his hips into the gorgeous man below him to emphasize just how much he wanted to do this. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

Mark didn’t answer, his gaze far away, off into his own head. Ståle tried to get Mark to look at him by running his hand down the side of his face. Though it did seem to break his trance, Mark was avoiding eye contact. A voice inside Ståle’s head said that maybe he should desist as he did not want to make the other man uncomfortable. On the other hand, he had wanted to move their sex life along for quite some time now and did not know how else to do it. At least Mark hadn’t told him to fuck off yet, which he usually had no problem with saying, so that was a good omen if nothing else. In the end he decided to try and push his luck:

“How about we try, and I’ll stop if you want me to?”

Mark wasn’t sure. In fact, he was doubting everything right now as there was a battle going on inside his head. But he knew that Ståle always made sure he had a good time. More importantly, he knew he didn’t do half the things to Ståle that Ståle did for him, hardly ever going beyond making out and a handjob, and he felt bad about it even though Ståle always got off one way or another and kept coming back for more. It wasn’t that he hated the thought of touching another man, not at all. He touched Ståle all the time. No, it was his insecurity, knowing that Ståle had been giving and receiving blowjobs for probably ten years or so, while he, Mark, had never even kissed a guy before him. He’d been pretty shocked to find out that he wanted to in the first place. Kissing was fine though, he had plenty of experience there, but he had no idea how to use his mouth on a dick and so he just didn’t. Other stuff beyond oral he didn’t even want to think about. He never wanted to disappoint Ståle. It wasn’t fair of him to hold out on the other man, he knew that, but Ståle never complained. In everyday life Mark enjoyed a challenge, always rising up to it, mostly when trying to figure out new difficult tricks, but that was different. He had his friends to help with that and to encourage him, while this, he could never ask anyone about. In his best effort to learn he’d tried googling it once but had gotten distracted along the way and while that had ended in a pretty good orgasm, he really hadn’t picked up anything useful. He hadn’t tried again.

Maybe now he should just let Ståle do as he wanted as it was obvious he was into it, the evidence pressing against Mark’s ass insistently through his sweatpants. Mark actively ignored the part of his brain that supplied in detailed pictures what Ståle’s dick could also be doing down there. He wasn’t ready for that and wasn’t sure he’d ever be, so it was better to just not think about it at all.

He tried to reason with himself. Maybe if he could just lie here, it could be alright. He could let Ståle put his tongue on him, let him do as he wanted, Mark needn’t do anything but lie still for him and pretend he wasn’t freaking the fuck out. And then after, if he was lucky, Ståle would be willing to blow him. Yeah, that could work.

Finally, he looked at Ståle. The clear blue eyes looking back at him were full of worry but he could also see lust, and that settled it for him.

“Okay,” he simply said, feigning some sort of nonchalance that he was definitely not feeling.

Ståle did not wait to reaffirm, placing a kiss on Mark’s shoulder as he went down again, Mark looking on in apprehension. He had to stop watching as Ståle gently spread his cheeks open. Mark buried his face into the pillow, his face flaming up in embarrassment for a second time. He had no idea what his ass looked like that up close but it couldn’t be good.

Though he mentally braced himself for the inevitable as he felt breath ghosting over him, his body still tensed as Ståle’s tongue made contact. His first instinct was to get away from Ståle’s grasp, but Mark pushed it far down and managed to remain still. Ståle gave more pressure and Mark clenched both hands into the pillow. It wasn’t that the sensation was bad, it was just fucking unnatural. And so unhygienic. He was glad he’d just showered though he still wondered what Ståle was tasting back there. Gross.

Meanwhile his dick had lost all interest but Mark figured Ståle never needed to find out as he was still lying on his front. Mark shivered with aversion when he felt his ass get wet with saliva that slid down to his balls. He pressed his face further into the pillow, mouth open in a silent scream that he would not let out. Suddenly, a most horrifying thought came to him. What if he needed to fart? He would never live that down. He clenched hard, trying to keep in this imaginary gas.

“Relax,” Ståle said.

Mark huffed out a breath. Easy for him to say. He wasn’t the one currently having a face so close to a body part that never needed to have a face close to it. He wouldn’t be talking like this if their roles were reversed, though Mark didn’t think he could ever do this to Ståle. The idea was just so nasty and not in a good way. He started digging his toes into the mattress, it being the only movement in his entire body as he was straining himself to stay put, hoping it would be over soon.

“Mark,” Ståle said as he pulled back from him, “Are you okay?”

“Uhhuh,” he muttered untruthfully, mostly into his pillow.

“Do you want me to stop?”

 _Yes._ “No.”

Ståle sighed, propping himself up on his lower arms. “Hey.” Ståle started poking his sides until Mark turned his head, looking down at him. “We don’t have to do this.”

Mark ignored Ståle’s remark though he couldn’t help but ask, “Isn’t it gross?”

“Nah,” Ståle said, “doesn’t really taste like anything but you smell like girly flowers.” He chuckled as Mark groaned in embarrassment. He’d stolen the shower foam from his brother, who in turn had probably taken it from his girlfriend. The scent wasn’t his favourite, but Mark liked how the foam felt on his skin.

“You’re clean, I promise,” Ståle tried to assure him, “Stop worrying about it.”

“I’m not,” he protested, hating that Ståle saw right through him and probably knew he was lying.

“Then why are you so tense?”

“What if I…” Mark trailed off there. He felt ridiculous. Ståle was still running his fingers down his sides. It tickled.

“What if you.. what?”

It took a few seconds more. “Fart in your face,” he finally got out.

Ståle’s face contorted as he tried to keep it straight at first, failed, and burst out in laughter, fully breaking down. Mark grumbled. Why did he always feel so stupidly embarrassed around Ståle? He was a pretty confident guy normally but Ståle tore that right down without even trying.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry,” Ståle finally got out in between bouts of laughter, his breath heaving. A small fire started to burn in Mark’s chest at this newly acquired term of endearment and his heart did a few funny little jumps in a row.

“If you really need to then just tell me and I’ll move away.”

Mark supposed that was reasonable though it did not set him at ease at all. He knew he either needed to relax or make this stop. It wasn’t an easy decision to make. Stepping over some sort of imaginary line in his mind, he said, “Come up here.” As Ståle obliged, Mark grabbed his face and kissed the smile off him, slowly licking into his mouth to assess the taste. It wasn’t any different from before; there was nothing new or foul there that he noticed. At least that calmed him down somewhat and helped him make up his mind.

“You’re so hot,” Ståle breathed heavily against his lips. His heated gaze made something clench pleasantly in Mark’s stomach and he smiled bashfully, eyes lowered. Even through his embarrassment, he could feel how much the other man desired him.

“You can..” he swallowed and tried again. “You can go on, if you want.”

Ståle gave him another kiss before he did just that, making his way down for the third time. It barely took five seconds before his tongue was on Mark again.

Mark tried to center himself with the exercises he normally used for competitions, consciously feeling the way in which his body rested on the mattress below him and the weight of Ståle’s torso on top of his thighs, trying to focus on nothing more than that. In his mind he was at home, in his own bed, joined by Ståle with the sheets tucked tightly around both of them. There were no expectations or insecurities there; it was his safe place.

In the periphery of his mind he vaguely registered a sound, but he couldn’t make out what it was and so he let it drift on, going back to his bedroom at home. He hadn’t been there for more than 24 hours in over two months. He allowed the thoughts to come but also let them float away again without letting them disrupt his peace and tranquility.

Suddenly, there was a new, strange sensation as something strong and wet pressed against him. Only now he noticed that Ståle’s mouth wasn’t on him anymore.

“What --,” he tried to say, alarmed, but Ståle beat him to it,

“That’s my finger, is that okay?”

Mark took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. He could do this for Ståle. “Yeah.”

It was a curious sensation as Ståle ran his finger over him, occasionally pushing a bit harder. Mark gasped in surprise as Ståle softly started to tug on his rim. He had never felt anything like it before and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but it was something.

“Push out against me,” Ståle spoke against his skin, the timbre of his voice palpable. Mark looked down over his shoulder in question.

“Against my finger,” Ståle clarified. When he complied, Ståle pushed back and breeched him, the tip of his finger slowly easing into his ass.

“Okay?”

“Hhmpppff.” The sensation was alien to his body and his immediate instinct was to move away from it.

“Use your words, Mark.”

“S’okay,” he lisped. Ståle’s finger pushed further inside until the second knuckle. It was so weird, having a finger there where no finger should ever be, but Mark found after a while that his body was able to relax despite of it, just letting it happen without him constantly needing to suppress the urge to move away from it. The feeling of something inside him wasn’t that bad if he was being honest but it wasn’t all that great, either. At least he could relax into it and let Ståle do as he wanted.

Ståle pulled back out and he heard that same sound again before the appendage was back, now considerably more wet. Ah. Now wondering how much of this Ståle had planned, it was all he could do to remain still as Ståle pushed back in, Mark pushing out against him without being asked this time. Ståle wiggled his finger around before he started to move it in and out in a slow pattern, his other hand a steady and comforting pressure on Mark’s lower back.

Though his body quickly adapted to this awkward intrusion and there wasn’t any pain at all, it also wasn’t exactly great. Mostly it was just strange. Mark knew some people found pleasure in this but he didn’t seem to be one of them. He wondered what Ståle was getting out of this and hoped it was good for him at least, though he couldn’t see how it could be.

Ståle introduced a second finger which burned for a few seconds as Mark felt stretched to the limit. He worked on keeping his breathing even as his body adjusted to this new sensation, trying with all his might to keep his hips still on the bed. Thankfully the burn soon lessened but there was some discomfort still. Ståle comforted him with soothing sounds. As he pulled back a bit and bent his fingers the sensation inside him eventually changed from being on the side of too much to just enough, Mark's abdomen tightening in anticipation of something that his mind had not yet caught up to. He kept breathing through it as Ståle now straightened both fingers and pushed in as far as they would go. Mark felt his muscles clenching without his say so and he actively tried to relax. Warmth was settling back into his stomach and lower as Ståle carefully opened his fingers, moving almost out of him before curling both appendages, tugging on the ring of muscle from the inside. Mark had to bite his lip in order to stay silent.

Mark’s breathing picked up a bit but otherwise he did not show any signs of enjoying this. Ståle’d hoped there would be some sort of reaction, good or bad, though obviously he would prefer the first, but there wasn’t much at all. It was like Mark had decided to just let him do whatever while he zoned out completely. Normally Ståle praised Mark’s mental strength and flexibility, but he did not appreciate it as much when he used it to ignore what was going on around him.

He wasn’t complaining too much though; half an hour before he wouldn’t’ve believed Mark would let him get this far. It was amazing. He just wanted to show the other man how good it could feel.

Pushing both fingers further inside, he again set a comfortable in-and-out rhythm while making sure to never fully disengage. After a minute or so, Ståle decided it was time to look for that special spot that would hopefully help Mark enjoy this. Crooking his hand he felt around, knowing he’d located it when he felt a small lump. With almost no pressure at all, Ståle slowly rubbed his fingers along this spot. It earned him a surprised moan from Mark which in turn made Ståle smile before he pursed his lips in concentration, repeating his actions as he experimented with applying constant pressure at first before switching it up, pumping in a steady pace while making sure never to push too hard.

It took a while but finally Mark started to make soft, abortive huffs and low pitched cut-off moans in the back of his throat, face still pushed into the pillow. Ståle could swear he felt the gland he was stroking swell slightly against his fingers. His mouth started to water again and Ståle knew what he wanted to do. The position was a bit difficult to work at first but with a bit of shifting around he managed to get his head down enough to join his fingers.

“Hhmmnn!” Mark almost made the same sound as he had the first time Ståle had tried this, but this time his intonation was very different, an exclamation of pleasure instead of disgust. His muscles clenched around Ståle’s fingers again but it seemed to be involuntary, like he couldn’t keep himself from doing so. Ståle could very well imagine how those muscles would feel on certain parts of his anatomy, or better yet, one part in particular, but he quickly pushed the thought away though it made him throb heavily in anticipation for later. Right now he needed to keep his head on and get Mark off first before he could even think about trying anything else.

Mark started to breathe heavily as Ståle tried to push his tongue in as far as he could, which wasn’t very far at all. That did not seem to matter to Mark however, his hips now starting to move on his own accord, pushing his ass closer to the stimulation Ståle provided.

If he could’ve, Ståle would’ve laughed in glee and relief. It seemed like he was finally getting something right. Pulling his fingers away from where they were stroking he spread them, opening Mark up and making more room for his tongue to join the action.

Constant breathy sounds of _ah-ah-ah!_ began to flow from Mark, most of them smothered by the pillow. His skin was starting to perspire, glowing in the morning light seeping through the curtains as Ståle continued to lick into him. The taste of the lube wasn’t the best, but despite that Ståle blindly felt around with his free hand for the tube, knowing he needed to keep it smooth as to not hurt his lover.

There was an indignant squeak as the cold substance accidentally landed on Mark’s sensitive skin.

“Shit, sorry.”

Mark was left feeling oddly bereft as Ståle pulled back, running his fingers down to gather the mess he’d made. He consciously took a few breaths, trying to cool his head. He had no idea what Ståle had just done to him but it’d felt awesome and he wanted more, now. Where Ståle’s fingers had felt way too much at first, now he was feeling empty without them. His dick was getting back into the game, rapidly swelling against the sheets for the second time. He quickly lost his patience with Ståle as he kept running his fingers over him without doing much else. With some effort Mark lifted his head, giving Ståle a pleading look.

“What do you want?” Ståle asked him, a knowing smirk on his face.

Mark couldn’t put it into words. Normally, he didn’t need to use words to get Ståle to touch him how he wanted, one look being enough, but this was different. Mark struggled as it wasn’t possible for him to verbalize exactly what he needed.

“Tell me,” Ståle said.

Mark was silent for a while. “More,” he eventually spoke, hoping that it would be enough for the other man to carry on.

“More?” Ståle’s fingers teasingly pressed against his opening before moving away, lightly tapping on his sensitive skin before pressing down just behind his balls. Like a switch had been flipped Mark gasped loudly, dropping his head back down and clenching both hands on the pillow. “Like this?” Ståle asked in fake innocence.

“Asshole.” His voice was mostly breath.

“Oh, but you like it.”

Mark whined, not for the first time. Ståle wasn’t wrong though. The warmth in his lower abdomen and groin had turned into blazing heat, his dick throbbing in time with his sped up pulse. He was holding himself back from rutting against the bed just to relieve the pressure. It wasn’t easy.

“Come on!” His voice took on a desperate sound.

“What do you need?”

 _Nooooo._ He could not say the words but it seemed like he would have to in order to get what he wanted. Mark tried to focus but it was a difficult task with Ståle’s fingers still pressed against him, stimulating him so much that small waves of pleasure first coiled and then burst inside him. It wasn’t enough. He’d had a taste of something better and he wanted it, even as he did not understand it.

He closed his eyes and took a breath before saying, “Inside.” It wasn’t much but it was all he could manage and even this was difficult. His cheeks would never stop burning. When Ståle didn’t move, Mark reached down and grabbed his arm. The other man let him maneuver it so that his fingers were now resting against Mark’s opening.

“Please…” he begged. Oh how the tables had turned on him spectacularly.

“You want me to touch you here?” Ståle asked, hooking his fingers so that he was tugging at his rim, though he made sure to not breech him.  
“Hmmnnggg,” was as eloquent as Mark could put it right then. He pushed back against the other man in a desperate attempt to get what he wanted but Ståle moved with him, not giving in. Mark turned his evil eye on him but that just made Ståle laugh. Another whine escaped his throat. Mark couldn’t take more of this teasing, he was going to explode if Ståle didn’t do something soon. Through his haze, the words that Ståle had previously said came back to him,

“You promised.” His voice sounded shattered even to his own ears.

“That I did,” Ståle seemed to suddenly remember.

He bent down and kissed Mark’s lower back before sliding both fingers back into him, causing a bit of discomfort but less so than before. Luckily Ståle did not waste any time to find that same wondrous spot. When he hit it, Mark gave a moan in appreciation as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. Ståle’s mouth descended and joined his hand again. Sweat was breaking out all over Mark’s skin and he began to pant, mouth open. Ståle thrusted his fingers in and out fast, hitting his sweet spot every time. Mark tried to chase the pressure, moving his hips into Ståle’s hand and mouth, wanting more but not sure how to get it. An intense feeling of urgency spread in his groin as the movement made his dick rub against the sheets, his thought process halting completely and acutely, focusing on nothing more but satisfaction. Ohhh. His mind went haywire as his body frantically searched for the most pleasurable motion, trying to move back against Ståle’s hand while simultaneously trying to find friction on the bed. He uttered a sound in frustration as he couldn’t manage both things at the same time.

“Touch yourself,” Ståle suggested.

Without conscious thought Mark complied, getting one of his hands wet before taking a hold of himself, hand between the bed and his abdomen. Squeezing tightly, he pushed his knees into the mattress to gain leverage as he began to shove into his own fist, not intent on drawing things out.

“Look at you,” Ståle breathed, his voice wavering.  
He moved with him, now only using his fingers, continuously rubbing over Mark’s new favourite spot. The end was in sight now as Mark’s body was tightening up in anticipation of release.

“Come on then.”

Ståle pressed down with some force and that was all he needed. Bracing himself with the arm still above his head he frantically humped into his own hand a few more times.

“Aahhnnghhhh,” he let out right before he came hard, messing up the sheets beneath him as he spend over them and his fist. When he was done he collapsed back against the mattress, starting to tremble as he went through the aftershocks. Ståle carefully pulled his fingers out, pressing a few kisses on the small of his back.

Deep satisfaction was settling all the way down into his bones now, drowsiness quickly coming to him as Mark felt all fucked out, a satisfied smile forming on his face.

Ståle let him come down from his high while he tried to ignore his own raging libido for just a bit longer in favour of the other man, using his ass for a pillow. But _goddamn_. That had been so hot. How Mark had sounded with Ståle’s fingers deep in him, the way he had felt him pulsing on the inside all through his orgasm and the expression on his face as he came, just… _fuuuckk_. When he couldn’t take it anymore he crawled up Mark’s body, barely holding in a strangled moan as the move made his clothed cock drag over the other man’s ass. His voice was rough and desperate in Mark’s ear, “Can I fuck you?” _Oh please oh please let me oh please…_

The dopey smile slid off Mark’s relaxed face and he abruptly looked alarmed, his heavy lidded eyes suddenly wide open. “I don’t -–” he started but Ståle interrupted him by pressing his hand just below the swell of his buttocks. “Here,” he said desperately, hoping Mark would get the idea as he was beyond explaining. His vision was whitening out, body in full overdrive as he had been driven to the edge, so turned on that he couldn’t think straight. He needed to get to the end of this or he didn't know what he would do.

Mark gave a small nod and with shaking hands Ståle shoved his sweatpants down before pressing Mark’s legs together. All the spit and lube had left a slippery mess that made it effortless to press in between those toned thighs. He had planned to keep it easy but the feeling of slick warmth and pressure on his neglected cock was just too good to uphold a slow rhythm. Then, Mark clenched his muscles and Ståle’s mind was gone, all control lost and he started thrusting full force, hard enough to move Mark up a bit while the bed made a sound in protest beneath them.

His ragged breathing was loud in the silent room and he pressed his open mouth against Mark’s shoulder, teeth scraping against his skin as he fucked him hard. The sound of his balls slapping against the back of Mark’s thighs with every thrust turned out to be an undiscovered turn on as it drove Ståle out of his mind with delirious pleasure.

He sensed his lover’s gaze as Mark turned and Ståle lifted his own head, meeting the warm green orbs that were silently egging him on, observing Ståle’s features as he reached the point of no return.

He roughly shoved himself between Mark’s thighs once, twice, thrice more before his orgasm washed over him, closing his eyes as he let out a deep rumbling groan into his lover’s skin, riding out his climax in slow movements before his hips finally came to a halt. For a few seconds he just rested there with his eyes closed, breathing hard into Mark’s shoulder. His toes uncurled as the tension drained from his body, his fingertips tingling as if he hadn’t taken in enough oxygen. _Shiiiit_.

Mark was the first to move, pushing Ståle off him and turning him over onto his back before he cozied up to his side, hands going under his shirt now they were finally free to run over Ståle’s body. His touch left little shockwaves of extended pleasure all along Ståle’s overheated skin.

“Don’t you look happy,” Ståle slurred half drunk on endorphins, quite exhilarated himself at how this morning had turned out.

Mark placed a kiss on his lips but quickly pulled back and screwed up his nose, probably tasting some residual lube there before he apparently decided _what the hell_ and dove back in. Control of his fine motor skills had yet to come back to Ståle and he couldn’t reciprocate much more than opening his mouth to let the other’s tongue in.

Mark’s arms came up to circle around Ståle’s waist as he pulled back from the kiss, head resting just beside Ståle’s so that their noses were almost touching. They looked at each other in silence for a long while, Mark’s eyes shining with something akin to infatuation. Ståle’s heart grew two sizes larger in his chest at the sight. He did not know what to do with that new feeling besides to ignore it for now.

“Are you okay?” he needed to know when he finally felt in control of his body again, knowing he’d been quite rough on the other man at the end.

“Hmm,” Mark hummed, pleased, still staring.

Ståle laughed, “Well shit, did I fuck your brains out or something?” Usually he couldn’t get Mark to shut up, the other man only being silent right after he came or when he was asleep. Now, he wasn’t even answering questions. Ståle felt oddly proud at that accomplishment. The silence didn’t last long though.

“I just realized something.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” Ståle was curious.

Mark smiled most captivatingly, placing a small kiss on Ståle’s jaw.

“I have to shower again.”

Ståle was sure that wasn’t what he’d meant, but there was no lie in the statement. They both were a mess. Ståle’s sweats were still halfway down his legs and he really couldn’t be bothered to change that right now. His shirt was hitched up to just below his chest with streaks of lube on it. Mark’s skin was still damp with sweat. Without warning, Ståle reached behind and dipped his hand in between his legs, feeling the mess he left there. At his touch, Mark moaned and shifted his hips. Ståle moved his fingers up and found his opening.

“Aaahhh no...,” Mark sighed as he now tried to move away from the probing fingers.

At those words Ståle carefully pulled back, not wishing to make him uncomfortable. Saliva and come were stringing from the pads of his fingers. He wiped it off on his already soiled shirt.

“We should shower.” They never had done that together but it seemed like today was a good day for doing new stuff.

“In a minute.” Mark’s voice sounded drowsy. Sure enough, his eyes closed just as Ståle looked at him. He himself was tempted to follow Mark’s example as he let out a yawn. Five minutes couldn’t hurt.

It was almost an hour later when he awoke to his ringing phone. Mark was still out, curled up against his side, but he too woke up when Ståle moved to grab his backpack. He had a missed call and six messages from Marcus and Torgeir asking where the fuck he was before the last one said that they were leaving for the slopes without him and he could fuck off, accompanied by a few other more creative expletives. He shot a quick text back to let them know he was alive and focused his attention on Mark.

“Everything okay?” Mark asked him.

"Yup, missed my ride to the slopes, though." He could find another way to get up on the mountain but he didn't really feel like it. In order to do that he had to get out of this bed first, which seemed like too much effort.

"Then hang out with me, we could check out the village."

Ståle smiled, "Only if you clean up first, you stink so bad." 

Immediately, he disproved his statement by drawing him into a kiss.

After just a second Mark pulled back, probably to object, but before he could get a word out Ståle kissed him again.

Not one to give up, Mark pulled back with more force. "You --" he tried, but Ståle did not give him an opportunity to talk as he again took his mouth. Mark gave him a shove but did not disengage this time, in stead deepening their kiss. Ståle smiled into it in victory as he put his hand on the back of Mark's neck, fingers trailing through the soft hairs there. 

Mark's cheeks were rosy when they withdrew. He licked his lips.

"You're buying me lunch," he told Ståle.

"Nope." The affronted face Mark pulled at that reply had Ståle laughing.

"You will," Mark said with confidence as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Ståle watched him go, oggling his ass. "No!" he shouted after him. Mark's reply was lost over the sound of running water. Ståle lay there basking in bliss for a few seconds more before he went after him. Life was good.


End file.
